


Rescue

by DarlaBlack



Series: Ficlets & Prompt Responses [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: Getting off the ice.





	Rescue

The ice burned her face, but it was so hard to move. Her eyes wanted to close against the frozen wind and the blinding bright. His eyes were closing too, though, and she saw for the first time the wound on his head and knew they wouldn’t make it if they both let sleep pull them under. She grabbed for him, dragged him up and to her out of the snow where she held her arms around him and looked. Nothing but white in all directions. Where in hell were they?

Mulder drifted, slack, in her lap for several minutes until the discomfort of the cold and the memory of their predicament drew him back. “Pocket,” he rasped.

Scully, startled, looked down over his wet hair. “What?” she asked.

“Pocket,” he said. “Satellite phone. It’s in the coat pocket.”

Numb still, but compliant, she shifted his body away from hers to dig in the pockets of the oversized parka. She pulled out paper and a few devices, then, unable to make heads or tails of them, handed them to Mulder. Shivering now, he quickly dialed a number on the paper before tucking his fingers into the sleeves of his fleece sweatshirt.

She listened as he read their coordinates to someone and asked for help. Something about a stranded Sno-Cat and extra fuel. His voice was slow and stuttered. He was shaking. When he hung up, she pulled him back to her.

“They’re coming,” he said.

“Who’s coming?” She held him tighter, lowered her forehead to his, trying to hold their body heat together.

“Jenkins. Scientist. McMurdo Station.”

McMurdo… Antarctica? “Mulder, what?”

“I s-sure wish we ha-ad a s-sleeping bag, Scully.”

She pressed her face to his again, and they were quiet while they waited, thinking warm thoughts.

An hour later, the sound of a helicopter thundered toward them in the frozen dark. The days were so short. A man lumbered out in a parka and coveralls, carrying what looked like emergency blankets.

“For Christ’s sake! How did you manage to get stuck like this? All the way the hell out here?” He yelled over the sound of the chopper blades. “Come on, let’s get you warm and back to the station.”

Inside the helicopter, wrapped together in several layers of blankets, Mulder whispered against the side of Scully’s still-wet hair. “Scully.”

“Yeah.” Her eyes were drifting again, but his chest finally felt warm under her cheek.

“I fucking hate bees.”

She laughed a tired chuckle. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on the dialogue prompt, “For Christ’s sake! How did you manage to get stuck like this?” and inspired by the 20th anniversary of The X-Files: Fight the Future. 
> 
> tumblr: spookydarlablack


End file.
